Hati Wolf
Hati Wolf is the hybrid eldest daughter of the infamous Big Bad Wolf, and one of the characters appearing in Highschool DxD: A Wolf's Tail. She was named after the daughter of the legendary wolf Fenrir by her father. Appearance Hati is a beautiful and attractive woman with well-endowed bodily proportions. She has long silver hair in a single braid and amber-colored eyes. She wears a short armored white dress which shows her sides and back, gold hair tubes, and a blue hairband that creates subtle hair intakes. Hati also has a pair of brown-colored wolf ears due to a genetic defect that affected her ability to transform. Personallity Being the eldest sister of the family, she has all the qualities of an eldest sister everyone would want to have. Hati has extremely strong maternal instincts, and often treats her younger siblings as children. Although, most of her attention is only focused on her younger brother, Fenrir. She was more than happy to teach him when he asked to learn under her, and always went through with their sessions with a smile. Hati loves her family very much, but seems to love Fenrir the most, often teasing him either physically or phonetically. She seems to harbor incestous feelings for him, but that is yet to be confirmed. Similarly, in battle, her attention is directed towards one person and only that person—her opponent. Hati is the most unlikely of individuals to take her eyes off of her opponent, which makes her extremely dangerous. History TBA Powers and Abilities Pseudo-Immortality: Hati's strength, like her father's, comes from the legend of the Big Bad Wolf, and people's belief. As it exists world-wide in many forms, and many people tell it, Hati can survive many life-threatening injuries, but still suffer the effects and pain. ' Master Magician': Hati's strength lies in her proficiency in magic. She has knowledge on a large array of various types of magic. With plenty of studying and training, she eventually developed her own type of magic that she named after herself. The equation, as well as the magic-circle, is entirely Hati's. She is also able to exploit a loophole in her own magic technique, allowing her to conjure powerful spells—some even only useable by legendary magicians of the past—with minimal magick consumption. Unlike most, however, Hati's magic initially didn't have any elemental influence, and was just raw magical power. *'Ice Magic': Studying even more and pushing herself, Hati eventually developed immensely powerful skill in using ice-type magicks. She is able to conjure ice in a large array of varying forms like round shields, arrows, spears, large beams, and many others. Hati is also able to change it's neighbouring gas and liquid forms, vapor and water, into ice. Immense Speed: Being a wolf, Hati naturally has large amounts of speed, and her parentage enhances her already large amount of speed. She can further enhance this aspect by making her body even lighter using her magic. Transformations: Hati has two stages of transformation, each stage possessing it's own benefits. *'Partial Transformation': Hati can change her any desired part of her body into that of her werewolf form, giving the enhanced power without the full transformation. However, Hati is a special case as she has wolf ears out regardless of whether she is in her human form or werewolf form. *'Werewolf Form': Hati rarely uses this form due to certain reasons. Despite that, this form enhances Hati's speed and strength, and her magic attacks. Equipment Gáe Bulg Replica: A mere replica of the spear wielded by Cú Chulainn in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology, a three-pronged blood-red spear gifted to Hati by her father in her youth. It is Hati's primary weapon and often used as the catalyst in the conjuration of her spells, mostly using it as a staff rather than it's original purpose as a spear. Although sometimes Hati does use it as both, imbuing her spear attacks with ice or raw magic for increased efficiency. Trivia *Hati's appearance is based off of Heles from Granblue Fantasy. Category:NecroGodYami Category:Hakai Suu Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Werewolf